happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
TV Star
TV Star is a fan episode by Emilioalzamora20. Roles Starring * Lime * Tactical * Bushy * TV Camera for Performance Featuring * Clowny * Blindy * Croppy * Dazzle * Ivory Appearances * Generic Tree Friends * Precious * Sparky (LOD) * Flaky * Freezer (Emilioalzamora20) Plot At Lime's home, the phone is ringing. Lime picks up the phone and asks who's calling, which turns out to be Bushy, who is in a hurry, because Bushy is featured in a TV show, so Lime must be quick to watch, and change the channel if he doesn't find him. Lime doesn't know what he wants to watch and asks, until Bushy appears on TV, causing Lime to jump and scream after that. Both are now happy. However, Bushy is just talking, yet he's praised by everyone except Lime. Lime leaves because it is not good. The next day, Tactical sees that Bushy has become popular because he appeared on TV. People begin to ask for autographs. Tactical follows too, but Lime begins calling out Tactical, asking if he's not ashamed, but he replies only by saying that Lime is envious, simply has a bad feeling and thinks of people negatively. Tactical then asks to be featured on TV, even though he's shy. Lime decides to help, which pleases Tactical. Lime tells his friends to watch Tactical, but Tactical feels that he's exaggerating things, as he does not understand his situation. Lime shows a TV to Tactical, but Tactical thinks that he misinterpreted Tactical's wish, so he talks quietly to Lime's ear. Lime is surprised, then Lime feels embarrassed because it's only doable at the electronics store and the studio, as Tactical must practice before being televised, and there will be nominations. To start his practice at the studio, Tactical begins to introduce himself, but Tactical feels embarrassed and scared, so Lime tells Tactical to try to sing a song, but his face turns red and fearful. After exiting the studio, Tactical thinks it is too rough and feels disappointed. At Lime's home, Lime gets a "TV Camera for Performance" device, then Lime tells Tactical to touch the camera. After touching it, the camera begins staring at Tactical, then Lime turns on a TV. Lime begins flying with an umbrella to tell everyone to watch Tactical's performance. Lime also tells Precious and Bushy. Bushy is seen watching, but Bushy says that it was disappointing, because Tactical just sleeps, causing Lime to feel unhappy at the very stupid Tactical. Lime then calls Tactical, causing Tactical to wake up and scream, then he runs away, with the camera chasing the very stupid Tactical. Bushy is suspicious at what is actually happening, so he goes out and visits Lime's house. Tactical is still running outdoors. Bushy seems to be happy because of his perfect chance, then Bushy begins touching the TV camera-like device, and brings it home. At Lime's house, Tactical is relieved and happy while watching Bushy's performances on TV. Bushy is about to sing, which makes Lime envious. Lime wants to change the channel, but Lime forgot that all channels only show him this time, so Lime, assuming that the camera is at Bushy's place, must take the camera back. When he reaches Bushy's house, there is Bushy's friend, Ivory. Lime tells Ivory to get the camera back, then Ivory tells Bushy to return the camera, but Bushy still wants to perform using it. Ivory is surprised at this fact, so before Ivory begins to perform as well, she wears make-up and changes clothes, then they start performing. Lime shouts, saying that he wants the camera back, but Bushy is ignoring Lime, so Lime runs away, as he doesn't know what to do. Precious is now having a headache that ends with her head exploding due to Bushy and Ivory's horrible performance, while Sparky is also suffering from headache, albeit with his body vibrating from electricity, then he explodes. Tactical tries changing the channel many times but gives up. After the performances are finished, Bushy and Ivory are now hungry, so Ivory calls the pizza shop, asking for the largest portion. Not long after, the pizza arrives, but Ivory will pay the delivery guy during the ad break, causing the delivery guy to be surprised. Bushy is still singing on camera, while Lime and Tactical are exiting Lime's house instead of watching TV. Clowny, Croppy, Dazzle, Blindy, Lime and Tactical are upset because of the singing. Bushy is now wearing a black tie, but Ivory shows up and stops the performance because it's embarrassing him, so Bushy throws the camera to the outside. The now-sentient camera is angry and destroys the wall. Bushy and Ivory are surprised, as the camera is chasing them. They run away, climbing up the house in the process. Meanwhile, on the road, Flaky is walking. Bushy and Ivory run over Flaky, then Flaky is hit by the camera. As for Freezer, they pass by Freezer, while the camera does not hit Freezer, only his ice cream. Freezer then begins to wink and licks his face. Ivory goes to a friend's house, while Bushy whines as Bushy wants to be on TV without problems. Blindy then tells Lime and Tactical to help Bushy, so Lime and Tactical quickly take the angry camera away. Bushy is now crying and apologizing, then Lime and Tactical suddenly admit that they still want to "see performances" by Bushy. Bushy, in fear of the camera, runs to the bathroom as fast as he can, with the camera following him. Bushy pushes the camera away, but the camera ends up pushing Bushy, killing him. Deaths * Precious and Sparky have their heads explode. * Flaky is hit by the camera. * Bushy is killed by the "TV Camera for Performance" device. Trivia * Lime appears in this episode but Dandy doesn't. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Emilioalzamora20's Episodes Category:Season 80 Episodes